The field of the disclosure relates generally to unmanned aerial vehicles and, more particularly, to a system and method for positioning an unmanned aerial vehicle.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an airborne vehicle having no onboard pilot. Typically, UAVs are controlled remotely by a pilot, by onboard control systems, or by a combination of a remote pilot and onboard control system. Most unmanned aerial vehicles include onboard navigation systems such as inertial navigation systems and satellite navigation systems. Unmanned aerial vehicles may use inertial navigation sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes for flight positioning and maneuvering and satellite-based navigation for general positioning and wayfinding. Satellite-based navigation systems compensate for location error caused by accelerometer and gyroscope bias, drift, and other errors. However, manmade structures and natural features may interfere with satellite-based navigation systems thereby interfering with accurate positioning and control of UAVs.